I Believed Him
by illaquiscribit
Summary: Bella has believed everything Edward has ever told her. Will she always? Very, very short drabble-style chapters. E/B, Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story. Be gentle?**

I was four and he was six when Edward told me he could leap over tall buildings and run faster than the wind. He said he could fly and shoot lasers from his eyes. When he rescued my dolly from where she fell in the sewer drain, I believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is BPOV. There is a companion piece to this story told in EPOV. It is called ****_When she looked at me_****. If you feel so inclined, I would appreciate knowing what you think about both. Also, I'm on twitter: illguiscribit**

_IBH: Chapter 2_

I was five and he was seven when Edward told me he was a grown-up. He said he could stay up till nine, and taste his mom's coffee, and that his dad let him sit on his lap and drive down their driveway. When he walked to the corner store down the street and bought me a piece of gum with his own money, I believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**My most sincere apologies, dear readers. I have been unable to post as it is quite a difficult task to do from a hospital bed. I am better now, though my doctor recommends limiting my activities. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter 3**

I was six and he was eight when Edward told me he wasn't scared of anything. Not spiders or snakes or high places or even Jessica who took the cookies from my lunch everyday. When I got to eat my own cookies the next day at school while Jessica cried, I believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was seven and he was nine when Edward told me girls had cooties He showed me how he used special, invisible spray to keep them off. He said boys had cooties, too, and I needed to get some spray of my own. When Eric sneezed on me in class and Edward brought me soup his mom made because I was sick for a whole week, I believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was eight and he was ten when Edward told me I played well on my t-ball team. He cheered for me from where he sat between our parents. Afterward, when we all went for ice cream and he called me "Slugger: best player on the team," I believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was nine and he was eleven when Edward told me kissing was gross. Lauren tried to kiss him at the football game and even stuck her tongue in his mouth. He said he almost barfed. When Mike Newton cornered me and ended up licking my cheek, and I nearly threw up right there on the school bus, I thought about what Edward said. I believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was ten and he was twelve when Edward told me cancer was the worst thing in the whole world. He said it was terrible and horrible and one day he would be a rich and famous doctor because he was going to find a way to kill it. When I saw his face all red because he was crying at his mom's funeral, I believed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was eleven and he was thirteen when Edward told me he didn't think girls had cooties any more. In fact, he thought they were pretty cool and didn't mind so much having them around. When I saw him holding hands with Tanya as they passed me in the hall, I ran to the bathroom and cried for no good reason, but I believed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was twelve and he was fourteen when Edward told me Tanya was a "cunt-sucking bitch," even though I wasn't all that sure what that was. He said he hated all girls except me, because I wasn't a _real_ girl; I was Bella. I still didn't know what he meant, but I believed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was thirteen and he was fifteen when Edward told me life sucked. He stood in my doorway and picked at the peeling paint on my wall while I cried because my mother left us to marry some guy named Phil. He said nothing would ever be the same and anyone who told me it would all be okay one day was a liar. I believed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was fourteen and he was sixteen when Edward told me having his driver's license was the shit. He said driving fast was the best and my dad and his ticket-writing officers could kiss his ass. He said no one was going to stop him from driving as fast as he wanted. When he crashed his sister's yellow Corvette, his dad's Mercedes, and his step-mom's Volvo, I believed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was fifteen and he was seventeen when Edward told me I should never have sex. He said it was painful for girls, but it was all guys wanted. I wondered why he didn't want it from me. Since all the girls in the locker room before gym class seemed to know the size of his . . . you know . . . I died a little inside, but I believed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was sixteen and he was eighteen when Edward told me he was leaving for college. He had to go so he could get his degree and go to medical school and become a world famous doctor. He said college was hard and he would work all the time and wouldn't get to come home very often. When I didn't see him for two years, even at Christmas, I believed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was eighteen and he was twenty when Edward told me "hello" the day he walked into Newton's where I worked. He was grown-up and scruffy and said he needed new boots to go hiking with his brother. I told him I was joining him at UW next year and asked him if he ever thought about me. When he ruffled my hair and said "Of course, Slugger," I wished I didn't, but I believed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was nineteen and he was twenty-one when Edward told me I was sexy and beautiful and he wanted me more than anyone he'd ever wanted in his whole life. But then he said he was drunk off his ass. When he threw up on my shoes, I believed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was twenty and he was in medical school in Chicago when Edward told me it was kicking his ass. Three years went by before he told me anything else. When I thought about him every night and started but then stopped myself from sending him a text, because he never, ever sent me one, I believed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was accepting my Master's Degree in Literature from UW and he was in his residency when Edward told me he traded a shift at the hospital to get to my graduation on time. He looked like hell, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He made my breath catch and my heart race and he said wouldn't miss my graduation for the world. When he ran his hand through his messy hair, I hugged him so tight because I believed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was twenty-five and he was twenty-seven when Edward told me "Happy New Year" at his parent's party. He leaned down and kissed me chastely just once. He didn't say anything more, but his eyes did. His girlfriend Kate walked up and he kissed her temple and held her hand. He said, "Love ya," but not to me. I believed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was tired of hoping for something that would never be and he was the newest doctor in town when Edward told me he missed the friendship we had when we were kids. "Can't we be close like that again, Bella? It's what I want most in the world. It's all I want." It was the _all_ that I believed the most, but I believed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was standing in a white dress, my heart breaking, my hands shaking and he walked in looking like death warmed over when Edward told me "Don't do it, Bella. For me, for us."

"They're all waiting," I said, about to be sick.

"I love you," he said "Marry me instead." He took my hand and pulled me out the back door to his car, we jumped inside and drove all the way to Vegas. When he said, "I do," I believed him. Because I did, too.


End file.
